dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Q-Basic Gorillas: Orangutans of Fire
Plot It is revealed that the Ice Chimps deciding to make themselves known in public, and thereby forcing the Gorillas to out themselves, has endangered the operations of both all around the world. The Gorillas end up feeling the pressure most; as each Division faces unique challenges from world governments trying to decide what to do with the Gorillas. The Topaz Division ends up working with the US military, but trying to retain independence. The Ruby Division in South America, however, finds itself being hunted to extinction by communist guerrillas that have no use for Qilanta's legacy nor the Gorillas' beliefs. The Topaz Gorillas are suddenly given a distress signal from the Amethyst Division: Col. Veyour of the Diamond Division has gone rogue. Several intel secrets have been leaked to Lord Incendimore of the Pyrangutans. Incendimore is meanwhile greeted by Aliyan, the reluctant new leader of the Ice Chimps. Incendimore agrees with Aliyan that with Quirini gone, the time is perfect for Ice Chimp and Pyrangutan to forge a truce. Veyour informs the merged Primates of Fire and Ice that there will be a meeting between the the presidents of the US and Mexico in Mexico very soon - the perfect opportunity to establish dominance. Indendimore inquires of Veyour why he'd want to betray the Gorillas, and he argues that his involvement with al-Queada and the Mexican drug cartels would do him in sooner or later. He knew Flix would never tolerate that from a Qilantan, and decided to garner as many allies for himself as possible before facing Col. Flix. By sheer coincidence, Flix and the Topaz Gorillas find themselves asked to attend the meeting of presidents. Burrpatch and BB are contacted to leave Rob and Stacy's wedding reception early, as the matter is urgent. The Fire and Ice legion strikes as predicted; and Flix is surprised to find both Incendimore and Veyour present. He battles both of them simultaneously, holding his own against them in spite being outnumbered and having inferior weapons. However, the distraction becomes a perfect opportunity for Niqmad to attack the presidents. Screechie shows up and tries to get Niqmad away; but is soon over powered by Aliyan. Akilina and Burrpatch manage to take out several Pyrangutans preying upon Mexican civilians; but are sent into a retreat when Veyour's human drug ring shows up with superior weaponry. Jaac finally enters into the fight with Incendimore and Veyour to even the odds; but is quickly killed off. This enrages Flix, who then severely wounds Incendimore and forces him and Veyour into a retreat. Nerod sneaks up on Flix and tries to torch him, but only manages to singe a little bit of Flix's fur before being decimated. Veyour takes advantage of the distraction and bruises Flix's right knee; tossing him out a window before retreating with Incendimore. Sizzle stabs both presidents with a syringe containing "the Orangutan's Fire," then takes off with the other Pyrangutans and Ice Chimps. Most of the Gorillas flee into the outskirts, defeated and humiliated. Both presidents collapse, suffering extreme illness. Flix reveals that the "Orangutan's Fire" is a parasite that will slowly kill both world leaders unless a cure can be found. He reasons that he must travel with Pawel to the Q-Base in South Africa to find a way to kill the parasite and save both presidents. Secret Service accompanies Flix and Pawel on their mission. Niqmad informs Veyour of where Flix and Pawel are going; and Veyour vows to follow them there. Only a Gorilla would be able to defeat the Q-Base from within properly, Veyour reasons. He takes several Ice Chimps and Pyrangutans with him. Meanwhile, Aliyan and the wounded Incendimore vow to take over Mexico. They first convince Veyour's drug ring to switch allegiance, then use the drug ring to aid both Pyrangutan and Ice Chimp alike in conquering city after city in Mexico. The Topaz Division end up hiding amongst poor villagers in the outskirts of Cancun, who take them in and nurse them to health. However, they are left without weapons. The Topaz Base near Lansing is hijacked by US Homeland Security and held hostage until the president is returned safely. Jenica and a few others at the base are taken into federal custody. Unable to get any help at the base, the stranded Topaz Gorillas find themselves short on arsenal and support. Meanwhile, Incendimore and Aliyan continue to win druglords' allegiances in a grand plot to take over Mexico. A band of Pyrangutans are sent to execute the remaining Topaz Gorillas. They draw BB out to fight by threatening a small child; and he soon finds himself in over his head. An already badly-burned Burrpatch comes to help BB out; but finds himself of little use against the well-armed Pyrangutans. When all hope seems lost, a few Gorillas dressed in deep-red armor suits approach and dispose of the execution squad. Col. Roto of the Ruby Division reveals himself to the Topaz Gorillas, and offers to help them get back on their feet. He is accompanied by Aldono and Meanwhile, Col. Flix secures the cure to the Orangutan's fire. Just as the two presidents remark that they feel they might survive after all, Col. Veyour and his squad lay siege on the original Q-Base. Flix and Pawel find themselves outnumbered; but secure the presidents and relics. A battle ensues that leaves several dead Ice Chimps and Pyrangutans buried inside the Q-Base's ruins. However, Flix and Pawel survive. Veyour, having left them for dead, disappears. He vows to find the Vase of Ethermangs and secure a new future for all Wandering Ones. The presidents begin to panic that there's no way out, and that the Q-Base had gone from a temple to a tomb. Pawel insists they not lose hope, and Flix discovers a hidden passageway out. A shocked vice president soon receives word from the recovered US president to order Homeland Security to reinstate the Topaz Division and arm them. Pawel wonders what should be done with the Q-Base relics, and Flix reasons they are to be stored at Topaz headquarters until a new hiding place can be secured for them. They are not to be discussed, as the Ice Chimps must be left to believe the original Q-Base still houses the relics. A recovering Incendimore then unleashes all primate-fueled Hell loose on Mexico City. The Topaz and Ruby Gorillas fight with everything they have to battle drug cartel members and evil primates alike. Flix and Pawel secure a supersonic jet ride to Mexico City with weapons retrieved from the Q-Base. The newly-armed Gorillas battle Ice Chimp and Pyrangutan alike, quickly mauling their numbers down. Col. Roto ends up sacrificing himself while taking a hit from Incendimore intended for Flix, and an enraged Flix seizes the moment to execute Incendimore. Aliyan tries to avenge Incendimore by attacking Flix; but is quickly defeated and humiliated when Akilina sneaks up on him and damages his visor. Just as he secures an escape, Niqmad informs Aliyan of Veyour's quest for the the Vase of Ethermangs. Most of the Pyrangutans find themselves on the wrong end of Gorilla-induced justice, but a few survive and retreat. The confused drug dealers find themselves with the Ice Chimps as their only means of support. They decide they're not comfortable working for Ice Chimps alone; and desert. The Ice Chimps soon realize that they lost the battle by failing to protect Incendimore, and regroup for a new assault under Veyour's supervision. US and Mexican troops quickly move in to fight off any remaining Pyrangutans and Ice Chimps that haven't retreated. The withered-away Ruby Division Gorillas mourn the loss of their leader. Flix offers to have them join the Topaz Division; which is running very short on members. They reluctantly agree. The Gorillas join hands in a moment of silence for the fallen Col. Roto. Meanwhile, Veyour is shown aboard a plane with Aliyan and Niqmad, looking at a map of the Middle East. He announces it's "time to do some touring." Characters Gorillas * Col. Flix: The Topaz Division leader. He has been mildly disturbed by the death of Abelina, and is more cautious than usual because he fears additional casualties to his dwindling team. He is just as skilled a fighter as ever; but fears that having to battle Lord Incendimore and Col. Veyour simultaneously may stretch his talents thin. * BB: The death of Abelina has shaken BB slightly, as he now realizes that he and his comrades are not invincible. He all the same tries to maintain his cheerful demeanor of old. Yet, he knows that he cannot stay young at heart forever. * Jaac: Flix's right-hand ape. However, Jaac fears that he is in over his head trying to defend two world leaders. * Screechie: The most acrobatic Gorilla short of Flix himself. He is astounded by the fact that BB has begun to surpass him in almost every category. He has made it his goal to be something of a mentor to BB. * Burrpatch: Burrpatch is the big muscle in the group. He remains best friends with Stacy Mirafuentes, but regrets not being able to spend much time with her. He does make a goal of attending her wedding. * Akilina: Becoming the feminine counterpart to BB more than before, Akilina has found herself stretched thin trying to live up to Abelina's legacy. * Jenica: Still the team's top chef, Jenica has also taken over the role of operating Topaz Headquarters following Abelina's death. She is captured by US Homeland Security and detained following the Ice Chimps' raid on Mexico; as a way to put pressure on Flix to find a cure for both the US and Mexican presidents' parasitic infection with "Orangutan's Fire." * Pawel: The group medic, Pawel accompanies Flix on a mission to the Q-Base in South Africa, where they must find a cure for "Orangutan's Fire" to keep the presidents of both the US and Mexico of dying. He is especially distraught to find the Q-Base and its surroundings in disrepair, and even more offended by Col. Veyour's contempt for the Q-Base's sanctity. * Col. Roto * Aldono * Pablono Villains * Aliyan: Quirini's loyal right-hand chimp. Growling cliche villain lines is not Quirini's forte, so Aliyan often does it for him. His desperation to prove a point sometimes makes him even more dangerous than his boss. While he refused an offer to knowingly betray his boss; he is not afraid to step up to the role of leader in Quirini's absence. * Niqmad: The top spy and communications officer of the Ice Chimps. In the realm of hacking, he can hold his own quite well against Akilina. He seldom says much, but makes his words count. * Col. Veyour * Lord Incendimore * Nerod * Sizzle * Various foot soldiers Category: Q-Basic Gorillas